Talk:Fitness (power)
Vanguard When playing the demo I noticed that Vanguard has a unique bonus on one of the later options. Probably worth checking every class to make sure Vanguard is the only one, and then make a note of it. I can't play right now, but if no one else gets to it I will.JakePT 00:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :^ To this, great, just great. 00:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Every class has a unique Fitness power. All six will need to be listed. To make things clearer, it's probably best to split the information into six separate pages.--SushiSquid 00:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well that just goes all crazy with the system doesn't? What I propose now is that they be labeled "Fitness (Adept)" and so on if that truly is the case. I forget which one this is, I think Infiltrator is the one I used to make this, so that can just be copied over. Either way, this page will likely end up being a hub, then linking to the other power pages for each class. Thanks BioWare for customizing this power for each individual class, but no thank you for the additional work. Lancer1289 00:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I happen to be looking at the engineer right now, and the one that is different is Melee Synergy at Rank 6. Engineer's Melee Synergy says, "Increase melee damage bonus by 30%. Increase power damage by 30% for 20 seconds after an enemy is killed by heavy melee." (Emphasis mine). Trandra 00:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Even if all the change is just one line, trying to fit all of that into the span of the article won't work. It will get too cluttered to quickly. Separate pages are probably going to end up being the way to go with this problem along the naming scheme I came up with above. Lancer1289 00:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeeeah, it's going to need to be split up. Sentinel starts being different at Rank 5. I'll start the Sentinel one now, then the Engineer. Trandra 01:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::What you've got now is exactly what I had in mind. It should work fine. We shouldn't ever really need to link to this hub page, though. Ideally, each class should just link to its own Fitness.--SushiSquid 02:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We'll do that on each individual page, but this page serves as a Hub for the entire power. The Disamb message goes here from the ME verion of this power. This is because listing each of the individual powers on that message would just crowd the article. It's more for navigation than anything. Lancer1289 02:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sorry but this is no excuse. Even if it is one line of difference, each race-class fitness should be separated to keep the content filled & accurate. I don't see any problems of having 3 more words for each class on the powers page. Having a seperate page to sort out what is what; now this is navigational obstruction, and wiki cluttering with not-required pages. Goekhan 11:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Um what was the piont of this message exactly? Each variation of the power is listed on an individaul page, which can be seen by just looking at the article before making comments like this. Lancer1289 14:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Update Cumulative Totals Most other powers have their cumulative totals listed, but the fitness pages do not total up the melee or health/shields bonuses. I move to update the pages with totals.--Rtrnofdmax 23:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, there's nothing stopping you from correcting those numbers right now. Feel free to make the changes. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Done. Wouldn't hurt to have someone eyeball the numbers. Most of the classes were all the same except the Vanguard and the Drell in MP. I used the data already on the page, so if that is correct, it's correct, if not...--Rtrnofdmax 21:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC)